Rather Be
Rather Be (En Español:Prefiera Estar), es una canción presentada en el episodio The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. La versión original pertenece a Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne. Letra Jane: Oh, oh Woah, yeah We're a thousand miles from comfort We have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be Kitty con New Directions: I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat Spencer: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually Spencer con Alistair: We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up the batteries Roderick con New Directions (Jane y Roderick con New Directions): If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) (Know with all of your heart you can't shake me) (When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather) be Jane con New Directions: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Jane: Ooh-ooh Myron: We set out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete Jane (y Mason): It's easy being with you (Sacred simplicity) As long as we're together (There's no place I'd rather be) Mason con Madison: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up (y Jane: the batteries) (Jane: Yeah) Roderick con Kitty y New Directions (Jane y Roderick con Kitty y New Directions): If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) (Know with all of your heart you can't shake me) (When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather) be Jane con New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane: Yeah Kitty y Roderick: Be Kitty: Oo-ooh Jane: Be, be, be, be, be Be, be, be, be Jane con New Directions: Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah Jane y Roderick con Kitty y New Directions (Roderick con Kitty y New Directions): (If you) gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Know with all of your heart you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Kitty con New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) (Jane: Be) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (Jane: No, no) Jane: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Curiosidades * Se ve que Jane se queda mirando a Mason al final de la canción. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Spencer Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Myron